Suspended For Love
by penguin0491
Summary: The end of another case, just might be the end of the team. Hotch decides it's time to discipline his team after Morgan and Reid both make decisions that jeopardize their own lives, as well as those of the rest of the team.


**I Do Not Own Criminal Minds Or Any Of The Characters From The Show. I Do Not Make A Profit From This Story.**

**This is my first Criminal Minds story that I've even written, not just posted. So let me know how I did, please.**

**This Story has not been beta'd. I don't use beta's for anything I write. Constructive criticism is welcome, in fact I'd love it if you were to give me some!**

**Title: Suspended For Love**

**Rating: K, I don't think it needs anything stronger, so if you disagree let me know =]**

**Pairing: Reid/Morgan**

**Summary: The last few moments of a case may just be the undoing of the team. Morgan finds a way to help Spencer without telling Hotch, and Hotch decides it's time to discipline his team. Will Reid and Morgan be the same after everything is said and done?**

There are times when SSA Derek Morgan of the BAU faction of the FBI, can't stand his job. Times when he wishes for nothing more, than to pack up everything and leave everything behind. Usually these times come when SSA DR. Spencer Reid is in danger on one of their cases. Like the one they are currently on, and Reid is in a room with only his voice as a weapon because he handed Morgan his gun and ran into a situation blind again.

"Mr. Parker, I'm sure you realize that shooting me will get us nowhere. If any shots are fired, my entire team will be in here and you will die. No one will know that you were our unsub, everyone will ask if you were, but they will lie and say you were just a copycat, someone so obsessed with the case that you sent us a fake lead that ultimately lead to your death because you refused to hand over your gun and killed an FBI agent. I'll be remembered because I helped in many cases to bring in serial killers, I'll be remembered because I've written papers about all sorts of things, hell I'll be remembered as the youngest kid ever to complete not one but three doctorates, but you, you will be nothing. Now, put down your gun and put your hands where I can see them, you've followed our cases enough to know we have news coverage. Come quietly with me and you'll be known as our unsub and everyone will remember your name." Morgan heard Reid talking and due to the echo of the younger agents voice knew that; neither he nor anyone else was going to get a clear shot at this guy unless he shot Reid.

Morgan couldn't believe that Reid had done this again. After the anthrax scare they'd had a nice long chat about rushing into danger by himself and leaving the team, and more importantly Morgan to worry about him. Reid had agreed to try and think about the others before rushing into things like that, and up until this case he had. However, for some reason whenever they had a case that led them to Las Vegas the kid seemed to lose his head.

"Reid, cuff him and get the hell out of there!" Hotch said into his ear piece. Morgan shook his head, Reid knew what he needed to do but he also knew that it was not going to be that easy. It was then that he saw an opening in the wall and remembered Garcia saying that there was a secret passage that came off the side of the study where the unsub was currently holed up with Reid. Slowly so not to alert Hotch of the change in man power, the older agent made his way to the open space of wall. Going as fast as he could without giving away that he was in the tunnel Morgan made his way up the tunnel to where Parker sat with a gun and his Reid.

"They can't lie; it's in your job to tell the truth. You're part of the justice system. You've never lied to the media before, I'd have caught that." Morgan caught the end of this and knew he couldn't say anything or he'd give his position away, so instead he used Morris code to tell Reid he was there. He saw as a look of anger flash in Reid's eyes briefly and put that in the back of his mind to talk about after they made it out of there.

"Mr. Parker, I know you aren't stupid. You've been tracking us better than that, you know every time JJ lies to the media, in fact I'm willing to bet you know the exact number of times in the last month she's done so, and the number of those times in which she did so without reason. We like to piss off guys like you Mr. Parker, and what better way than not letting them live on forever in history, or by calling them impotent. Now put down the gun and walk out of here willingly so that you can get what you want." Morgan knew that it wouldn't be that easy, he also knew Reid knew it wouldn't be that easy. That's when he saw it though, the outline of a second gun under the bottom of Reid's pant leg. Him bending for it would give Morgan the advantage he needed to get behind Parker with his gun. So he nodded to Reid letting him knew he'd gotten the message and got ready to move.

"I'll put the gun down, but I haven't finished yet. All those men I killed, they were killed for their sins, and so shall you be. You don't think that every time you're on television it isn't obvious to the world exactly what takes place between you and that stupid black agent? Anyone who watches your press conferences after a case knows that you let him touch you! You're nothing but a disgusting fag!" Parker screamed and lifted his gun and just as he pulled the trigger Reid bent and grabbed his second gun and Morgan rushed Parker from behind. Before he could process what was happening he was handcuffed with a body pressing into his back, and he could feel an agent's breath on his neck.

"Next time you insult an FBI agent, don't do it with another one hiding in your secret escape passage, especially when you're insulting that one as well." Morgan whispered into his ear before standing up and yelling for Hotch to join them. He looked at Reid, who gave him a nod and turned to leave, but was stopped by their boss before he could get far.

"What were you thinking?" Hotch said as the local sheriff took the unsub out of the room.

"I was thinking that there was no way we would find that last body if that sheriff came in here and shot him before we got to ask. We need Parker alive to find the last body, and he could possibly be alive unless he ditched his profile. I did what I needed to in order to make sure that they can either return that boy to his family, or let them know that he has been found and his killer is in custody. I know you told me the next time I broke protocol I'd be suspended, but Hotch, I did what I thought was right." Morgan thought for a brief second that perhaps the kid had relapsed and was using Diluadid again, but then remembered that Reid had mentioned that he was tired of Hotch always thinking he was the only one who knew anything until he needed help and then he'd call his team.

"I don't care what you thought you were doing, you went against what I told you to do. Until I decide that I can trust you on this team, you're suspended. Go home Reid." Hotch held out his hand for Reid's credentials and vest. Once he had both in his hand he turned to face Morgan. "You, still only trust Garcia and Reid, and I have proof. You could have told me what was going on when you found the passage, but you still walked away to save Reid without telling me. Morgan you are suspended for one month, after your suspension you will come back and tell me why I should let you stay on this team. Credentials and vest, and then off the property." Morgan stared at Hotch for a long moment and then did as he was told. However, as he reached the door he turned around and addressed Hotch again.

"When I joined this team you said to me, "This is more than a team, this is a family. I hand pick each and every one of my agents, and I pick them because I would trust them with my life." When we were in New York, you told me you still do trust me with your life, and you asked me if I returned the sentiment. I didn't answer you then because I didn't think I needed to, but I trust you with more than my life. I trust you with my world Hotch, you know exactly what Spencer is to me, and if you think I don't trust you because I needed to be there for what was going to happen, because I knew why this bastard was killing then you obviously aren't as good of a profiler as you let on to be. That's the only reason or explanation you will get from me." Then he left to go find his lover and take him home.

**Let me know if you think I should continue and make this a story, or leave it as a one shot, please. I haven't decided and reader input would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! **

**Steph.**


End file.
